Girl Meets Timeline
by TheAuthor44
Summary: Follow Maya and Lucas' journey through one of the most dangerous walks of life, High School. Will they make it through all four years? Or will fear, doubt, and jealousy get the best of them? An amazing story that begs the question; what would you be willing to do for love?
1. Junior High Graduation

Girl Meets Timeline - Chapter 1

It was a very special day for the 8th graders of John Quincy Adams Junior High because it was graduation day; the last day of their adolescent lives before moving on to then next phase of life, high school. But before they could do that they had to walk across the stage in the gymnasium and receive their diplomas. It was a big day and everyone was a little nervous but especially one student in particular. Lucas Friar had been pacing the hallways for about a half an hour because not only was today the day he finally graduated from middle school, it was also the day he was going to ask Maya Hart to be his girlfriend.

The pair had gotten closer in their final days at J.Q.A; actually they've been getting closer ever since they came back from their impromptu trip to Texas to see Lucas ride Tombstone the Bull. Since that night in front of the campfire Lucas had been trying to figure out his feelings and turns out all it took was one New Years Eve kiss from Maya to be set straight. Of course he had gone to Maya's best friend Riley Matthews first to get her blessing and she gave it without hesitation; turns out that Lucas and Riley really did work better as friends. So now there was nothing stopping Lucas from asking Maya to take that next step in their relationship. He wanted more than just a few speechless dates and stolen kisses by the lockers when Maya was sure no one was looking. He wanted to walk proudly down the halls of their new High School with Maya's hand in his telling everyone that she belonged to him and he belonged to her, Lucas would never say that out loud however for fear of Maya's reaction to being someone's property. Keeping all negative thoughts out of his mind, he finally stopped pacing and searched among the sea of students for his blonde beauty. He found her sitting on the bench across the hall from Mr. Matthew's classroom.

"Hey I need to talk to you about something." Lucas said as he sat next to her suddenly noticing she was staring at one singular spot on the floor.

"Huh? Oh hey cowboy. Did your chaps fit okay under that graduation gown?" Maya said in a shaky voice, failing to hide her nervousness under her usual witty banter.

"Oh yeah, they fit just fine. I even had room for my lasso." Lucas said playing along so she would feel comfortable.

"Well just keep that thing to yourself Huckleberry I don't need to see any rope tricks today."

"Are you okay? You look white as a ghost?"

"I'm fine." Maya insisted.

"Well you don't look fine, you look nervous."

"Please, me nervous? I don't get nervous."

"You do when something's important to you."

"I hate that you know me. Ugh okay fine, if I tell you something you have to promise you won't tell anyone else?"

"I won't tell a soul."

"I am nervous, I'm nervous about high school."

"Why?"

"Because I know everything's going to be different. I mean Riley and I won't have every class together, and you won't be behind me all the time." Maya said as she stood up and started pacing much like Lucas had.

"I'll always be behind you, and if I know Riley she's made it so she'll never leave your side. There's nothing to be nervous about, I mean come on. You're Maya Hart, you're the toughest girl I know, if anyone can rock High School it's you. And sometimes it's good if things are different, sometimes that makes them better." Lucas said stopping her in her tracks.

"As usual you're right, I hate that." Maya said as she stood facing him.

"Glad to be of assistance ma'am." Lucas said tipping his imaginary cowboy hat.

They stared into each others eyes, like they have been doing a lot lately, before Maya asked,

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Maya said giving Lucas that smile that he always thought was reserved just for him. Just as he was about to answer Riley came from around the corner,

"Hurry up you guys, we're starting to line up." she said disappearing as quickly as she came. Maya and Lucas shared one last look before going to join their fellow classmates.

They lined up in alphabetical order so Lucas and Maya ended up next to each other and a couple rows down Riley and Farkle were together as well. They walked in just as they had practiced before taking their seats on the stage next to the podium. The principal walked onto the stage and started talking but Lucas didn't hear a word. All of his attention was focused on the girl sitting next to him and the question he had for her. He wondered if maybe he'd missed his chance for that day and he'd have to wait until the next moment he could get with her alone. As he sat there trying to plan his next attempt, his train of thought was interrupted when the principal announced,

"And now it's time to present this year's valedictorian Farkle Minkus."

Lucas watched with pride as his best friend got up from his seat and made his way to the podium.

"Welcome Parents, Teachers, Fellow classmates and Friends. It didn't come as a surprise to me that I was this year's valedictorian, but it did come as a surprise to me how I reacted to the news. I thought I would've been elated, which I was, but there was also a sense of responsibility. I will be the last person to address my fellow classmates before we take the next step in our educational journey and I wanted to say something meaningful. So to the parents I say thank you for getting us to this point with your love and support. To the teachers, especially you Matthews, thank you for guiding us through all the information and life lessons that crossed our path and I hope you feel we are ready to take this next step because I can assure you we don't. And last but not least my fellow classmates I hope you all take on this next phase in stride and remember that you can accomplish anything as long as you try, that nothing is impossible, and that timing isn't everything so long as you go for it, whatever it may be. Congratulations graduates now let the commencement commence. Thank you I am Farkle." Farkle said striking his signature pose before returning to his seat. Lucas cheered as loud as he could for his friend, suddenly feeling empowered by his speech. As Lucas walked across the stage and received his diploma he heard Farkle's voice in his head and decided he wasn't waiting any more. Once he returned to his seat he watched Maya get her diploma and make her way back to hers. He gave her a hug as he stood there and amidst all the cheering he turned to her and said,

"Maya?"

"Yes Ranger Rick?"

"Remember that thing I needed to talk to you about before?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to say it now."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"You can't wait till after graduation?"

"No it's too important. I need to say it now."

"Okay shoot."

"I really like you Maya."

"Yeah and I really like you too. Was that it?"

"No, I mean yes. Maya I really like you and if everything is changing then I want, well I hope, that something else will change too."

"What are you trying to say Huckleberry?" Maya said gazing into his eyes.

"Maya, will you be my girlfriend?" Lucas said searching in her eyes for her answer. After the initial look of shock wore off she gave him a smug grin before replying.

"What do you think?" she said before pulling his face down to hers in a passionate kiss. Lucas kissed her back, smiling into her lips; he picked her up to his level holding her in mid air. When they pulled apart they realized that graduation was over and it was raining graduation caps. As Lucas and Maya threw theirs into the air, Lucas pulled her flush against his side feeling that the if the next phase of their lives looked anything like this amazing moment in time, well life didn't get any better than that.


	2. Summer Of Love

Girl Meets Timeline - Chapter 2

The first summer that Maya and Lucas spent as boyfriend/girlfriend could be summed up in three words. Summer. Of. Love. Holding hands in the popcorn, moonlit strolls under the stars, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears; Lucas and Maya did none of that. They were Maya and Lucas; they threw the popcorn at each other and they didn't stroll under the moonlight instead Lucas watched Maya as she painted it. And they didn't so much as whisper anything; it was usually a loud heated discussion. Now you would think that this would lead people to wonder how these two ended up together when in fact it was the opposite, anyone who saw them together saw the love. Lucas however didn't see it until one sunny day at the beach.

Riley had suggested that the group of friends take a trip to the beach and everyone except Maya was thrilled. She announced her plan one day when they were all hanging out at Topanga's. Riley and Farkle were sitting in the bay window, Lucas and Maya sat next to them with Zay on the end.

"So I was thinking why don't we go to the beach? I mean everyone knows it's not summer until you go to the beach." Riley said.

"Sure it'll be fun; Zay and I can babe-watch." Farkle said as he gave his friend a high five.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Zay responded.

"I'm in." Lucas said immediately turning to his girlfriend who sat through the whole conversation with a scowl on her face.

"What?" she asked as everyone pretty much glared at her

"Come on Maya, I promise you'll have a good time." Lucas said giving her his most genuine smile.

"Fine, but if I get sunburned you're all gonna pay." Maya said finally wearing down. Lucas found when he used that smile on her she pretty much caved. So it had been decided, they were going to the beach.

The group made plans to meet up at the subway stop by Riley's house since it was the train they needed to take. The boys arrived before the girls and were greeted by quite the image. Riley had a pretty sundress on with her bathing suit underneath while Maya had on overalls with a hoodie.

"Maya you know were going to the beach right?" Lucas asked her as she and Riley approached them.

"You know I don't care right?" Maya said as they got on the train.

"But won't you be warm wearing all that?" Farkle pointed out to which Riley replied.

"Don't bother Farkle, I already tried and failed. I offered her about ten different options to which she replied no."

"Hey I have a bathing suit on; I just don't plan on using it." Maya said taking a seat.

"Well that's too bad; I was looking forward to throwing you in the ocean." Lucas teased taking the seat next to her.

"I'd like to see you try." Maya said and after that there wasn't another word said on the matter. They arrived at the beach and picked a spot where they could set up their stuff. Lucas and Zay set up the beach chairs and Farkle opened up the umbrella while Riley and Maya laid out the towels. Finally they were all set and ready to have a fun day at the beach. Farkle and Zay had gone down the beach following after some pretty girls, Riley was lying on the towel trying to get a tan, Maya was sitting in one of the chairs under the umbrella with her sunglasses on looking at an art book and Lucas sat next to her bored out of his mind.

"This is not what I had in mind when I thought of a fun day at the beach." he said leaning forward in his chair.

"Boys play and girls stay it's the law of the beach." Riley said from her towel.

"Yeah Huckleberry if you wanna go in the water just go." Maya said not even looking up from her book.

"Fine I will." Lucas said standing up and taking his shirt off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Maya look up fro under her sunglasses to check him out. He rolled his eyes and threw the shirt in her direction before walking to the shoreline. Now Lucas knew he was a good looking guy, tall, tan, and as an athlete he was always in good shape; he just never cared about it. The girls at the beach however cared about it a lot. It wasn't long before one of them came up to him and started talking to him. It was then that he got a brilliant idea.

"Hi." the girl said to him as she sauntered over in her neon pink bikini.

"Hi." he said trying to be polite.

"I'm Michele."

"I'm Lucas."

"So Lucas, are you here all alone?" Michele asked shamelessly flirting and that's when Lucas put his plan into action.

"Actually I'm here with some friends." he said taking a step closer to her. He looked over at Maya and saw that she wasn't looking at her book anymore, his plan was working.

"I can't believe this." Maya said as she watched Lucas.

"What?" Riley said turning onto her stomach.

"Some floozy in a pink bikini is flirting with Lucas."

"Well what do you expect, he's a hunk. Look at him."

"I am, well I think I should go over and introduce myself." Maya said standing up and taking her sweater and overalls off revealing a stunning red two piece bathing suit. Lucas' jaw dropped as he saw Maya heading towards them, she looked incredible.

"Lucas?" he heard Michele's voice say.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go get a hotdog with me."

"Oh sorry I can't, see this very angry looking blonde girl heading towards us? That's my girlfriend." Lucas said with a hint of pride in his voice. Whatever trouble he would be in with Maya later was definitely worth it.

"Oh there you are I thought I told you to wait for me to change. Hi I'm Maya his girlfriend." Maya said purposely putting emphasis on the word girlfriend.

"So I've heard, oh well would you look at the time. My friends are waiting. Bye Lucas." Michele said giving Maya a look before walking away. Maya kept that fake smile plastered on her face before turning to Lucas and smacking his chest.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You're with me you got that? And I don't appreciate my boyfriend flirting with common beach hussies."

"Well it got you to come down here didn't it?" Lucas said with a smile.

"You did that on purpose?"

"Yup and this too." Lucas said as he grabbed Maya's arm and pushed her in the water. When she got up she gave him an all too sweet smile that Lucas knew meant trouble.

"Are you mad?" he asked as Maya slowly approached him.

"No, I'm not mad at all."

"Really?"

"Yup cause now we're even." Maya said as she tackled Lucas into the water before he could respond. It turned into an all out playful war which was the most fun either of them had ever had at the beach. And as the day came to an end, Lucas and Maya found themselves on one of the big rocks watching the sunset.

"Thank you Lucas." Maya said.

"For what?"

"Everything." Maya said leaning around and giving him a sweet kiss. As the last rays of sunlight found their way to Maya's face, Lucas felt compelled to bring a hand to her cheek and as he did so he felt something ping inside of him. He didn't know it yet but that was the moment he fell in love with Maya Hart. And the moment she fell in love with him; well that happened a long time ago. So it really was the summer of love.


	3. Freshman Year

Girl Meets Timeline - Chapter 3

By the time school began in the fall Maya and Lucas pretty much had the relationship thing down. They were entering that phase of a relationship where it's not new anymore and you begin to really develop as a couple. So as they walked down the halls of John Quincy Adams High hand in hand for the first time, that day, the stares from all of their old classmates went unnoticed. The only thing that caught Lucas off guard was when Maya turned her face when he went to give her a kiss before they went off to their respective classes.

"Is something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"No I just don't feel like everyone in school knowing our business."

"Maya they all saw us holding hands, I think the secret's out. Now will you stop being ridiculous and give me my kiss so I can go to class."

"Sorry Huckleberry maybe next time." Maya said with a wink before going off to class. At first Lucas though it curious, Maya had no problems with PDA all summer, but he decided to chalk it up to first day jitters. This wouldn't be the last time Maya did something that Lucas raised a brow at.

After the first day and all the rules were established, Maya and Lucas fell into a routine. They would meet up and walk hand in hand till they had to separate with no kiss, then they would have lunch together and health class that followed after. They also had the last class of the day, History, together which both of them felt was nothing without Mr. Matthews. After their last class Lucas would go off to practice for whatever team he was on depending on the season, and Maya would go to her art club which everyone was shocked to hear she had joined.

"What? So I joined a club?" Maya said as she announced it one day at Topanga's.

"I'm so proud of you peaches." Riley responded with a smile.

Then after both of their extra curricular activities they would meet up and Lucas would walk Maya home where then finally Maya would give up the no PDA rule, and that was pretty much their day to day. Everything was going great.

They hit little snags every now and then. Like when Maya got jealous when Michele, the beach bimbo, happened to go to their school and was one of the cheerleaders

"I don't like it."

"Well what do you want me to do Maya? I have no say on who the cheerleaders are."

"I know, but I still don't like it."

"Well maybe you should come to more games and make sure she doesn't try anything?"

"You just want me to come to more games."

"Yeah I do, I play better when I know you're there cheering me on."

Maya couldn't argue with that, so from then on she came to almost all the games. Which Lucas started to regret when all of his team mates started hitting on her.

"Hey Maya, why don't you dump Friar and date a real athlete?" one of them called out to her as she was walking past them to go to Lucas.

"Please, he can barely tie his shoes. Like I would ever be interested in a jerk like him." Maya said as she unclenched the fist he had and took Lucas' hand as they made their way out. Jealousy was a common thing for them but it ended up working in their favor.

This year held a lot of firsts for Maya and Lucas. They celebrated their first Christmas as a couple, their first Valentines Day which resulted in their first sleep over. Lucas had planned a whole night for them but of course the worst blizzard happens on Valentines Day. Lucas barely made it to Maya's before the Mayor announced that they were closing down the city due to the blizzard, thankfully they had the apartment to themselves since Shawn and Katy went away for Valentines Day. They watched movies, heated up leftovers and made out a bit on Maya's couch. It was a perfect night that ended in them falling asleep in each others arms. Of course the next morning was a bit awkward when Shawn and Katie came back home and found them.

"What the hell?" Shawn said when he opened Maya's bedroom door and saw her and Lucas in the bed. Lucas practically jumped out of the bed.

"I'm sorry sir, we got snowed in last night but I swear to you nothing happened."

"Well the roads are clear now so get out!"

"Yes sir." Lucas said as he grabbed his coat and headed out into the cold.

But the most important first happened on a Tuesday; Lucas would never forget that it was a Tuesday. On Tuesdays Maya stayed late in the art room because she was finishing her weekly project for the art club. Lucas would come from practice and sit with her till she was done. He got to the art room and was surprised to see Maya was painting to music. She was wearing one of his T-shirts she stole that was now covered in paint but he never though she looked more beautiful.

"You gonna come in or stand out there the whole time?" Maya asked him when she noticed he was staring.

"What's with the music?" he asked as he tried to find a surface with no art on it for his school bag.

"It's this week's assignment. To see how music guides your creativity." Maya said taking a step back from her latest masterpiece.

"I like it." Lucas said coming and standing behind her. As they looked at her art a slow song started playing that inspired Lucas to pull Maya close and start to dance. She squealed when he grabbed her hand and spun her around. Lucas didn't know what happened, maybe it was the paint fumes or maybe just the way Maya fit perfectly next to him but he felt the words just slip out of his mouth.

"I love you."

Once he said them he couldn't take them back, not that he wanted to. He meant them, he just wasn't sure if it was the right time. Lucas held his breath as he waited for Maya to respond. She never uttered a word, she just looked up at him before resuming the position they had been in before he said it.

It wasn't until a couple of weeks later that they spoke of it again. Lucas had noticed Maya pulling away from him. It started small like she didn't hold his hand in the hallway and then when she would go home before he finished with practice. Finally Lucas decided to confront her about it. He climbed through her bedroom window one afternoon.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you but I've barely seen you all week."

"I want to talk to you too."

"Does it have anything to do with you ignoring me? Wait is this because you heard a rumor about me and Michele because I promise you Maya it's just a rumor."

"No, it has nothing to do with that. But it does have to do with me avoiding you. Lucas, I don't think we should date anymore."

"What?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and its over."

"Maya, why? Things have been great between us, well except for the last few weeks ever since … is this because I said I love you?"

When Maya got quiet Lucas got his answer.

"Maya, its okay. I'm sorry if it freaked you out. You don't have to say it back I know how you feel about me."

"That's just it, you don't. I'm sorry Lucas I just don't feel that way about you anymore."

Now it was Lucas' turn to be silent. He didn't know what to say. So he did the only thing he could think of, he tried to call out Maya's bluff.

"Maya, we've been together almost a year. If you're really not in love with me then you're gonna have to look me straight in the eye and tell me because I just don't believe that." he watched as Maya took a step towards him, looked him straight in the eye and said.

"I don't love you Lucas, I never have."

Those were the words that sent Lucas' world into a tailspin. He looked in her eyes one last time to see if she was telling the truth before he crawled back out the window and walked home. In the few days left of their freshman year Lucas only saw Maya in a blur. His friends tried to console him but he insisted he was fine; it wasn't until Riley cornered him in Topanga's that his façade started to crack.

"Lucas."

"Oh hi Riley."

"Hi Riley? You and Maya break up and all you have to say is hi Riley?"  
"What else is there to say? She told me she never loved me."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"No it's the truth now if you'll excuse me I have a plane to catch."

"A plane?"

"Yeah I'm going back to Texas for the summer. Maybe forever."

"Lucas stop okay, this is crazy. Maya loves you and you love her so just go to her and do whatever you have to do to fix this."

Lucas looked at Riley with glossy eyes, tears threatening to pool at any moment.

"Riley please, just let it go." he said as his voice broke and he pushed her aside and left, and when his plane touched down in Texas he hoped that being back home could mend his broken soul.


	4. Summer Of Pain

Girl Meets Timeline - Chapter 4

It had been over a month since Lucas arrived in Texas and he was no closer to feeling better about his breakup. Zay came down a week after Lucas did and spent every day trying to cheer his friend up. Riley and Farkle would call but Lucas didn't answer, it appeared he just wanted to wallow. Unfortunately for him, the secret of life had changed Zay into the kind of friend that wasn't going to just sit back and let that happen.

"Okay let's go! Time to rise and shine." Zay said as he pulled the curtains in Lucas' bedroom windows open. He was greeted with a moan from under the covers.

"I am your best friend and I refuse to let you keep living like this. Look at this place, its disgusting. I'm not even sure which lump are you." Zay said as he pulled the covers back to reveal Lucas' head. "There you are."

"What are you doing here Zay?"

"What am I doing here? Didn't you hear me a second ago? Or couldn't you hear me under that little grey cloud you've got over your head?"

"You don't need to do this, I'm fine."

"Oh really? You're fine huh? Then prove it, get out of bed and go do something. May I suggest you start by cleaning this and taking a shower?" Zay said gesturing all over the room.

"You don't get it Zay, she took my heart and she pulverized it. You think it was easy for me to put myself out there. I was just as scared as she was to start this but I had hope I did something. And look what it's got me." Lucas said pulling the cover back over his head.

"I know you're hurting but now is not the time to wallow in self pity, now is when you're supposed to trust your friends to be there for you. So get up cause I ain't going anywhere till you get out of this house."

As much as Lucas didn't want to he knew that Zay wasn't going anywhere until he got what he wanted, so Lucas kicked off the covers and got out of bed. He felt a sudden chill either from the open window or from the fact that he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"There ya go. Today is gonna be a good day, now go put some clothes on cause you are making me very uncomfortable right now, and a little insecure about my body."

Once Lucas was outside they went to his favorite place, the barn. Lucas use to love coming and spending time with the animals and Zay figured that would be the best thing for him to do to get out of his funk.

"Why are we in the barn?" Lucas asked as Zay handed him a brush.

"We are here because if I recall some of the happiest times you've ever had were in this barn. Now go brush a horse and let it heal you."

"Zay I don't think…"

"I don't hear brushing."

Lucas rolled his eyes and started brushing his Palomino friend. To his surprise it did make him feel a little better, for the first time since the break up he felt peaceful. So he decided after brushing to take a ride. He rode all over and was starting to feel better until he came upon a wheat field. He hated himself for turning into one of those saps but the color of the wheat reminded him of Maya's hair which sent him back down the rabbit hole. Zay found him an hour later sitting looking at the wheat. Zay said nothing and instead just sat down next to Lucas in the grass.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" he asked a moment later.

"You know what the worst part of all of this is? I'm not even mad. I don't care that she tore my heart out I'd let her rip me to shreds if we could get back together."

"Who knows, maybe you'll get your wish. But for right now you gotta snap out of this. You are not the Lucas Friar I know, and you are certainly not the Lucas that Maya fell for in the first place. If you wanna win her back I suggest you find him again."

"I don't know. If this is what she wants then maybe I should just stay like this. I just want her to be happy. I guess I just hoped that would happen with me, I guess not. You're right Zay, its time to move on."

And try he did. Lucas started going out with Zay and his old friends, he even answered Farkle's phone calls to let him know he was alive. He still couldn't answer Riley but that was because he already knew what she was going to say and he didn't think he could hear it. If you asked anyone they would've told you he was doing just fine, but on the inside he wasn't. He had lost the twinkle in his eye and the luster in his life, not that anyone would ever notice. For the next month and a half he was a shell of Lucas Friar, and he was content on staying that way as long as it meant that he could go on with his life.

On one of the last few days of summer Pappy Joe called Lucas into his study.  
"You called for me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something, have a seat?" he said as he gestured to the big leather couch. Lucas did as he was told before Pappy Joe started talking.

"Summer's almost over and your parents asked me to talk to you about whether or not you've decided to go back to New York."

"Well I've thought about it and I think I should stay here. I mean Texas is my home and I've learned how not to get into trouble."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that pretty girlfriend of yours?"

"What? No not at all."

"Mhmm, Lucas there are two important lessons that a boy has to learn before he becomes a man and one of those lessons is that you don't shy away from the hard things in life. And son that is exactly what you have been doing."

"Pappy Joe …"

"Let me finish. First you come down here and mope around for a month, and then you walk around like a ghost. I think if you stay here it'll only get worse. So tomorrow you're flying back to New York."

"But sir."

"Lucas you have to go back, you can't hide out here from your troubles. Now go pack and I hope you know I did this because I care about you, not to be cruel."

"I know, thank you." Lucas said as he got up and headed for the door, before he left he turned around to ask,

"What's the second lesson a boy has to learn?"

"That he needs to fight for what matters to him, or he'll always be missing something."

Lucas smiled as he turned back and headed to his room to start packing. What he didn't hear was Pappy Joe say softly

"Go get her, boy."

When Lucas got back to New York he didn't let anyone know right away, so it surprised him when his mom told him he had a visitor. He walked out to see Riley standing in his front door. His mom invited her in and then left the two of them alone to talk. By the look on her face Riley looked mad; Lucas had only seen that look once or twice usually when she was defending one of her friends. He decided to apologize fast.

"Hey Riley, I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you I was back. I'm also sorry that I didn't answer any of your calls or texts. It wasn't right of me to block you out."

"I forgive you; I know it was only because you were hurting. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah I do."

"Liar!" Riley practically screamed in his ear. Figures she would be the only person his façade didn't work on.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me, Lucas you don't look like yourself. And Zay actually answered my calls and told me how you were doing. You can't lie to yourself and your friends and pretend like everything is fine."

"Well what am I suppose to do Riley, Maya broke my heart. Of course I'm not the same; I don't think I ever will be, at least not without her. I'd do anything to get her back but that's not what she wants, so I'm just trying to move on with my life and accept that Maya doesn't love me. That I'm the only one who's suffering because of this breakup."

"You think you're the only one who's suffering, Maya has been a wreck all summer. She hasn't gone one day or night without crying her eyes out."

"What?" Lucas asked not believing what he was hearing. And obviously Riley wasn't supposed to say anything because the minute to words left her mouth she covered it with her hands.

"Nothing, I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Riley, do you know something I should know?"

"She made me swear on ring power. I can't break that promise."

"Riley?"

"Okay fine, Maya's in love with you. She's always been in love with you, she just said all those things so you guys would break up and that's all I know."

"But why?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. I think maybe she just got scared. All I know is that she still loves you and she misses you."

Lucas felt like he had to sit down, he was processing everything Riley had told him. Maya didn't break up with him because she didn't love him; she broke up with him because she was scared.

"Lucas?" Riley said pulling him out of his train of thought.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I need her and she needs me, we belong together and if she doesn't see that then I'm gonna have to make her. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Does this mean what I think it means."

"I'm gonna fight for her, like I should've done at the beginning of all this. I'm gonna win Maya back if it's the last thing I do."


	5. Sophomore Year

Girl Meets Timeline - Chapter 5

Lucas marched into his sophomore year of high school full of confidence and hope again for him and Maya. After Riley confessed Maya's true feelings Lucas started planning. He was going to win back Maya no matter what and the first step in that was to march right up to her and confront her. Now normally you would think that would be the worst idea in the world but Lucas wasn't scared, that's how it had always been with him and Maya, upfront and honest. As he turned the corner however his plan it a snag, because when Lucas saw Maya for the first time since the end of school last year Lucas froze. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was, but he could also see what Riley had been talking about. She looked a lot like he had, empty on the inside. Seeing her like that made Lucas even more sure of what he had to do. While she was at her locker putting something in he marched right over to her.

"Hey." he said and he saw her tense up at the sound of his voice. She took a deep breath before turning around to face him.

"Ranger Rick? Hey, how was your summer?"

"Why'd you lie to me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you tell me you never loved me? Why did you lie?"

"I'm guessing you spoke to Riley. Guess ring power isn't as sacred as it use to be."

"I guess not when it comes to lying to the ones you love, so tell me Maya, why did you lie?"

"Who says I lied. Look Hop-along I don't have time for this. See you around." Maya said as she walked away from him but he wasn't letting her leave. Lucas grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. The gasp she let out was one that Lucas knew all too well.

"I know you're lying, it wouldn't be the first time you're holding back feelings about me, about us because you were scared. But I love you Maya and that's not changing anytime soon. I'm gonna get you back, you'll see." Lucas saw the emotion in Maya's eyes, even if it was just for a fraction of a second. Maya said nothing in retort; she simply just pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked away. Lucas knew he had his work cut out for him, but that just made it all the more fun.

After his words seemed to have no effect on helping his cause Lucas decided that maybe he should use a language Maya understands, art. He stayed up all night painting his heart and soul into a picture of Maya he drew from memory. It was from their first real kiss out in the snow on New Years. He surprised himself at how good it came out, but he guessed that's what happens when you put emotion into it. He slipped it into her locker and watched from around the corner as she found it. He watched as she looked at it for a full five minutes before crumpling it up and throwing it out. Lucas waited until she left before retrieving it out of the garbage. As much as it hurt to see her throw it away he knew it was gonna take a whole lot more than a simple painting.

The next thing he thought of trying was to get her to initiate with him some of their old banter from the good old days, so he walked into school that day dressed head to toe like a full cowboy complete with hat, chaps, spurs and a lasso. When Maya saw him her eyes bulged out of her head. Lucas took his usual seat behind her in English and asked her,

"Do you have anything to say about my fashion choices Maya?"

She paused before replying while still looking straight ahead,

"Nice effort cowboy I'm impressed."

"Well thank you Maya."

"That you would think dressing up like that would get any kind of reaction out of me. Nothing you try is gonna work so just give up now and save yourself the humiliation."

"I'm gonna break you down Maya, you know I will. I don't care how much I embarrass myself if it means you give me another shot ma'am." Maya turned around in her seat just in time to see Lucas tip his hat. She may be putting up a good front but Lucas knew on the inside she was smiling, she just had to be.

The next weapon in Lucas' arsenal was a biggie. He figured that if Maya was so serious about them being over she might want her stuff back that had found its way to his house. If a trip down memory lane didn't make a dent then nothing could. He waited until the end of the day when she was alone in the art room before striking. He walked in and slammed the box on one of the desks.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" It caught him off guard when she called him by his real name, but that didn't stop him.

"Well since you insist that we are really over for good, I thought I should return some of your stuff to you so here." Lucas said sliding the box towards her.

"Okay thanks." she said taking a quick glance in the box before returning to her painting.

"Wait, don't you wanna look through it, make sure I didn't forget anything."

"No that's okay."

"Here I'll do it for you."

"Lucas."

"Let's see, we have the scarf you lent me when I walked you home in the snow and you saw I didn't have one on so you gave me yours. Some sketches of me that you did during your realism phase. Here's the DVD's you brought with you when I was sick and you decided to keep me company. You regretted it a week later when I was the one who had to come visit you with a tuna melt and some chicken soup. Oh look at this, it's the t-shirt you let me borrow from when we went to that Italian restaurant and the table collapsed and the sauce spilled all over me. That was the loudest I'd ever heard you laugh. Wait Maya…" Lucas called after her but she was already gone. Lucas smiled, obviously going down memory lane had its desired effect or so he thought. The next day he found a box waiting for him by his locker filled with all of his things he had left at Maya's, including his old letter-men jacket that she stole because she claimed it was too small for him to wear. She practically drowned in the thing but loved wearing it because it smelled like him. As she passed him in the hall he called out her name.

"Maya." she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him.

"You were right; I should've given you that back a long time ago." Maya turned the corner and was gone before he could respond.

"You okay?" Lucas heard Farkle ask.

"I'm fine; I'm still not giving up. There's gotta be a way to get to her."

"That shouldn't be too hard. Remember how you couldn't go two seconds without being gross with each other."

"Farkle you're a genius."

"I already knew that, but why are you calling me one now?"

"Because I've been going about this all wrong. I've been going emotional when I should've started with the physical."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Lucas said heading down the hall.

"Where are you going, geometry is this way."

"I have to go talk to Maya's art teacher first."

A week or so later Maya looked very surprised to see Lucas walk into her art club meeting.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked him but before he could answer they were interrupted.

"Oh good Lucas you're here." Ms. Mahoney, the art club supervisor and Maya's favorite teacher, said when she saw him.

"Yes ma'am, where do you need me?"

"Whenever you're ready just go sit on the stool. Alright class Mr. Friar was nice enough to volunteer to be our model for the male physique. Today we are going to focus on muscle definition in our sketches." Lucas looked right at Maya as he took his shirt off and made his way to the stool.

"How would you like me to pose?" he asked still never taking his eyes off Maya.

"Well we want the sketches to be as realistic as possible so just sit how you would regularly. Okay begin sketching."

Lucas sat completely still for two hours as the club sketched. Maya looked at him as scarcely as she could, refusing to make eye contact. When the club meeting ended Maya practically ran out of the room, leaving her drawing on her easel. As Lucas put his shirt back on he heard Ms. Mahoney call out.

"Oh my goodness."

"Is everything alright Ms. Mahoney?" Lucas asked walking over to the easel she was currently looking at, Maya's easel.

"Oh it's just I have never in all my years of teaching seen such passion in a students sketch. It speaks volumes."

"It does?"

"Oh yes, Maya's work since last year had begun to lose its emotion. But this, this has many different emotions all wrapped up into one."

"Which emotions?"

"Anger, fear, desire, even something along the lines of love. Does Maya know you?" Ms. Mahoney asked as Lucas smiled at the easel.

"Yes in fact she does, and I know her pretty well too." Lucas said as he made his way out of the school. Once he got out the front doors he heard a familiar voice yelling at him to his left.

"What the hell is your problem? Coming to my art class and taking your shirt off did you really think that was going to do anything?"

"You tell me, because according to your sketch it did a lot."

"I already told you. We. Are. Over. And I can't take any more of these big stupid gestures to try and win me back. Look you wanna go back to being friends? Fine I can do that. Just stop already with the drawings and dress up days and boxes of stuff that doesn't mean anything anymore. I'm offering you friends take it or leave it?" Lucas could see that all of his efforts weren't working as he had hoped. All they seemed to do was push Maya further away from him. So he decided that having her back in his life at all was an improvement.

"Fine, friends."

"Just friends?" she asked.

"Just friends." he replied "So can I walk you home, just as a friend?"

"Lucas…"

"I'm only asking because it's getting late and I don't let anything bad happen to my friends."

"Fine, but just as friends."

Lucas nodded in agreement and as they walked he thought that maybe being just friends would work out better than anything he could've planned.

Over the next couple of months Lucas and Maya slowly returned to their old selves. Maya made fun of him, Lucas retorted, and everything seemed right in the world almost. Lucas still wanted her back but was willing to put his feelings aside if it meant getting to talk to Maya everyday. He hadn't realized how much he missed her. Pretty soon it was almost as though nothing had happened. Day after day Lucas could see Maya's resolve wearing thin. She went from sitting on opposite sides of the couch at Topanga's to back at his side. They started hugging goodbye again and every once in a while Lucas would catch her staring at him. He decided that as much as he loved being her friend again he wanted more, needed more. When the flirting between the two intensified it gave Lucas an idea.

"So I was talking to my parents the other day and they said we could all go down to Texas for a week or two being its almost the end of summer. Pappy Joe keeps asking when you guys are gonna visit again." Lucas said while the group sat in Topanga's.

"Well you know I'm in, it's been too long since the last time I saw Vanessa." Zay said as he came back from the counter.

"I'd love to go back to Texas. It is where I grew up after all. How about you Riley?" Farkle said turning to his girlfriend. That was the real shocker of sophomore year. Apparently while Lucas had been away in Texas and Maya had been home heartbroken refusing to talk to anyone Riley and Farkle had fallen in love. It was surprising but a good fit and their friends couldn't have been happier for them. Of course it made it that much weirder for Lucas and Maya to be the only single ones in the group surrounded by people in love.

"That sounds like the perfect end to a perfect summer." Riley said taking Farkle's hand in her own, which made Lucas happy that Riley finally found someone to hold hands with that felt natural. Thinking of that made him turn his attention to Maya, the only one that hadn't answered his question.

"Why not, it'll be great to see Pappy Joe again and all of those stars."

And with that it was decided, so a few days later the gang took the train down to Austin, Texas.

Since the gang was in Texas for two weeks they did pretty much everything there was to do. They went back to Chubbie's for some BBQ and music and Riley placed Farkle under a six rib minimum and a reluctant Maya ended up dancing the night away once Lucas dragged her onto the floor. On their second to last day in Texas Lucas decided to put the real reason for this little trip in motion, he was finally going to get Maya back. He planned the whole day out so that they visited all of the most romantic places he could think of. They went to the swimming hole where the sunlight practically danced on the water, and then he suggested a picnic in the clearing followed by horseback riding. As Lucas was getting the horses ready he suddenly wondered if maybe he shouldn't be trying to win Maya back, her reaction the first time left a lot to be desired. His train of thought was cut off by someone calling his name reminding him that he had people waiting to ride horses. Farkle decided he would just watch so Zay led Riley slowly on her horse while Lucas hopped up on his favorite Palomino and offered his hand to Maya. She gladly took it and once she was on they were off. Lucas could feel Maya leaning into him the faster the horse ran, and he was loving every minute of it. He only glanced once at Maya and was thrilled to see the pure joy on her face. When the ride came to an end Lucas hopped down first and reached up and helped Maya down. She practically floated down in his arms and once she was on the ground they both took a pause. This was the closest the two had been since the breakup, so close Lucas could feel her breath on his neck. Maya finally spoke to break the tension.

"Thanks for the ride Huckleberry." she said before leaving his arms and making her way towards the others. Hearing the familiar nickname leave her lips made Lucas' heart stop, she hadn't used it since they broke up as it had become less of a taunting nickname and more their version of 'babe' or one of the many other pet name equivalents. He knew in that moment that he had nothing to worry about.

Lucas decided that he should probably share his plans with the others so while Maya was occupied by Pappy Joe, who had been more than glad to help, he cornered them in the living room.

"Okay listen, I need you all to disappear tonight."

"Why?" Farkle asked.

"I need to be alone with Maya."

"You gonna try one more time to win her back?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Lucas answered.

"Yaaaay." she replied in her usual Riley tone.

"So what's the plan?" Zay asked.

"Okay so the last time we came here when Maya and I were alone by the fire we almost kissed. I had her face in my hands and was going to do it but I didn't because I wasn't sure what would happen if I did. Well tonight I wanted to re-create that because now I know what would happen and I'm positive it'll end with me and Maya back together."

"You sure are putting a lot of faith in your kissing abilities." Zay commented earning a look from everyone.

"Look I just need you to all come up with a reason to be anywhere else but by that fire."

"We got your back." Farkle said

Before anyone could say anything else Maya came downstairs from her chat with Pappy Joe.

"Why are all of you huddled like that?" she asked.

"Huddled? We're not huddled. Who's huddled." Riley said trying to act nonchalant.

"Okay?" Maya said confused as she joined the gang in their non huddle.

"Actually Maya we were thinking about making a fire and just sitting outside for a while, does that sound good to you?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, sounds great."

"Alright then, let's get going." Zay said as they made their way to the fire pit.

They all sat there for about five minutes before Zay got up and announced he was leaving to see Vanessa.

"I almost forgot she and I had plans tonight, oh well bye guys." he said before walking away.

"We should probably get going too." Riley said as she and Farkle stood up.

"Where are you two going?" Maya asked.

"Maya, Farkle and I are a couple now and sometimes couples need alone time. We don't get a lot of alone time whenever my father is around and since we are hundreds of miles away from him I don't want to waste a second. We'll see you later." Riley said as she pulled Farkle away from the fire and towards the same direction Zay went.

"Wow Riley, I'm surprised you came up with such a convincing lie so quickly." Farkle whispered as they were walking away.

"Who said I was lying?" Riley whispered back.

With everyone gone Lucas and Maya were left to sit alone as the fire danced before them. Lucas moved closer to Maya causing her to turn to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just moving closer to the fire." he replied.

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, a sudden tension surrounding them.

"Do you think it's gonna rain?" Maya asked looking up to see clouds blocking the stars.

"Probably not. What happened to your leg?" he asked gently touching the red spot she had on her thigh that her dress didn't cover.

"It's just a little sunburned." she answered moving away from his touch. Lucas watched as Maya's gaze shifted towards him and then towards the fire a few times before she scoffed and stood saying,

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Oh come on. Us alone by the fire? In Texas?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, what do you take me for? You don't think I know a set up when I see one?"

"Maya,"

"I already told you a thousand times, we're done. Why can't you just accept that and move on?"

"Well maybe because I just don't get why you broke up with me in the first place?"

"I already told you why, it's because…"

"You didn't have feelings for me anymore? I know that's a lie Maya."

"It was not."

"Yes it was. Is it because I told you I love you? Because I don't see what's wrong with that Maya, because nothing is. Why can't you accept that I love you and that I'm never going to stop fighting for us because I know we belong together? Because I know I won't ever love anyone as much as you."

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"Because it's impossible for you to know that! Nobody finds the love of their life at fifteen it just doesn't happen that way, unless your name is Cory or Topanga. The chances of that are one in a million and I'm not one in a million. Things like that don't happen for me they just don't." Maya said as tears started pouring from her eyes. After she said that she ran into the night.

"Maya wait!" Lucas said as he quickly put the fire out and chased after her.

At that moment the wind started picking up and as they were running through the field the sky opened up and rain started pouring down. Maya ran into the barn to seek shelter from the rain and Lucas was right behind her. He watched as she climbed up the ladder to the hay loft and followed soon after. When he got to the top he could see her illuminated in the moonlight. She was drenched from head to toe but to him she never looked more beautiful. He approached her slowly, even though she had nowhere else to run, walking up until they were as close as they had been when he helped her off the horse. Lucas could feel the droplets of water dripping down his face but didn't move to wipe them, he just stared Maya down until she turned to face him. He placed his hands on either side of her face, much like he had that night when the world shifted. Right now he felt like it was shifting again.

"Maya, please talk to me." Lucas said in that soft sweet voice he used only with her and Maya shocked him by leaning up and responding with a kiss. He kissed her back ferociously, remembering how addicting her kisses could be. Lucas was brought out of his trance when he felt Maya's fingers start to unbutton his flannel shirt that was clinging to him like a second skin from the rain. He pulled back and looked in her eyes and seeing the love she held for him in them assured him of the answer to the silent question he was asking. He pulled her in for another passionate kiss and while she continued opening the buttons he lifted the heavy wet material of her dress over her head and threw it near where his shirt had landed seconds before. Lucas lifted Maya into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his now bare torso as he placed her gently on one of the soft piles of hay.

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight made their way into the hay loft waking Lucas, images of the night before flashed through his mind. Porcelain skin in the moonlight, the pounding of the rain on the wooden roof, the breathless moans made by Maya and himself as they moved together. Suddenly Lucas' eyes popped open as he remembered; He and Maya literally rolling in the hay talk about irony. He couldn't help the smile that embraced his face but it faded when he realized that he was alone. He sat up and saw that both Maya and her clothes were gone. Lucas stood wrapping the old blanket that he had covered them with last night around his waist as he gathered his clothes. He got dressed and made his way back to the house thinking that Maya probably ran back before anyone could realize they were gone and start to think things. Not that they would be wrong, and after last night Lucas was positive that he and Maya were back together, how could they not be. He sneaked into his room and changed before heading down to the kitchen where Riley and Farkle were already eating.

"Morning." Farkle said seeing Lucas first.

"Good morning." Lucas said happily as he grabbed a bowl and some cereal.

"Well you seem to be in a good mood this morning? I guess that means things went well with Maya last night?" Farkle asked.

"Really good." Lucas said smiling at his own inside joke.

"Is that why Maya didn't come to our room until a few minutes ago? Did you two work everything out and fall asleep in each others arms?" Riley asked innocently.

"You could say that." Lucas replied, technically he and Maya hadn't talked about anything but as he heard her coming down the stairs he knew he would get the chance. Maya walked into the kitchen and immediately all eyes were on her.

"Hi." Lucas said with a warm smile.

"Hi." Maya said back in a much colder tone.

"So Maya how was your night last night after we left?" Riley asked trying not to be obvious.

"It was fine, I'm actually not hungry." Maya said as she left the kitchen and made her way out the front door. Riley got up to follow but Lucas stopped her. He opened the front door and found Maya sitting on the porch swing.

"Hey is everything okay?" Lucas asked sitting next to her. When she didn't answer he tried to lighten the mood.

"You know I was real disappointed when I woke up alone in the barn, don't worry I wont hold it against you." he joked, when he still got no response he tried one last time,

"Maya don't worry; we don't have to tell anyone we're back together yet."

"We're not back together." Maya said finally looking away from the spot she had been staring at for the past five minutes.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are I mean last night…"

"Last night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened."

"Are you telling me you didn't want it to happen? Because I'm pretty sure you were the one who kissed me first?"

"No, I mean yes of course I wanted it but that doesn't mean it wasn't a mistake. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Maya why don't you want to get back together? I know you still have feelings for me."

"You're right I do, maybe I always will. But I meant what I said last night. We're still so young, what would be the point of getting back together? Just to break up eventually and end up hating each other? I don't want that."

"Maya I could never hate you."

"You say that now, but you don't know the future. That's why I broke up with you, because what we were starting to feel, it doesn't end well when you're only in high school."

"So that's it then? You decide to call it quits before we even get the chance to start."

"I'm doing this to protect us, Lucas you are one of the most important people in my life and I didn't want to lose you forever just so we could date."

"That is such a lie; the only person you care about protecting is yourself."

"Lucas,"

"No, you know what. I can't do this anymore. Congratulations you get what you want. I won't fight for us anymore." Lucas said as he walked back inside leaving Maya behind.


	6. Junior Year - Part 1

***Authors Note: Hello dear readers! I just wanted to say two things really quick 1) Thank you to everyone for your love of my story I have been reading and re-reading all of your amazing reviews and I am just absolutely loving all the love so keep it coming and 2) At this point in the timeline (lol :p) Maya is 16 and Lucas is 17. I just needed to say that because as I was writing the previous chapter it occurred to me that people reading this story might think I had 14 year old kids doing stuff in hay lofts. Okay now with a clear conscience I present to you the next installment - Junior Year! Enjoy!***

Girl Meets Timeline - Chapter 6

Everything changed after they left Texas; so much so that everyone could practically feel the difference including the universe. Once school started again Maya and Lucas didn't even have to make an effort to avoid each other, not that either of them really tried. They had no classes together and the classes they each had put them on opposite sides of the school at all times. Lucas didn't see her for the first month of school and when he finally did see her it was only because Riley left him to go catch up with her but they were still worlds apart. He kept his promise, he was moving on with his life trying to put his relationship with Maya behind him, and a couple of months in to the school year the universe brought someone in to help make everything right again.

Lucas was sitting in his history class when the door opened and a tall pretty brunette came in and handed a slip to the teacher.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked.

"My name is Abigail Shaw; I'm the new transfer student from Broken Arrow, Oklahoma."

"Welcome Ms. Shaw. Please take a seat."

Lucas watched as the new girl sat behind him, he couldn't help the feeling that he had seen her somewhere before. He thought about turning around and introducing himself but this teacher didn't like talking in class. Funny thing about the universe though, it always finds a way to get what it wants done. So as Lucas was heading to leave class he watched as the new girl tripped over her own two feet and dropped all of her books. The rest of the class just walked past her but Lucas being the good guy that he was stopped and helped her gather her things.

"Here." he said handing her the last book she had left on the floor.

"Thanks, I'm Abigail but you can call me Abby."

"Hi Abby, I'm Lucas."

"Hi Lucas, you're not from around here are you?" she asked

"What gave me away?" Lucas said with a small chuckle.

"Well for starters you're nice to the new girl."

"I know how it feels to be the new kid; I transferred here in the 8th grade from Texas."

"Well how about that, we're practically neighbors. I'm from Oklahoma."

"I heard Broken Arrow right?"

"Yeah, well I better get going. I don't want to be late for my next class."

"What do you have?"

"Trigonometry with Ms. Hellser."

"I have that next too, we can walk together."

"Okay."

As they walked to class Lucas found out a lot more about Abigail. He learned she grew up on a farm so she loved animals almost as much as he did and that she moved to New York with her mom after her parents divorced. The more he learned about Abby the more he liked her, and in the spirit of moving on he decided to make the boldest move he had yet.

"I can't believe you delivered a baby horse! I lived on a farm my whole life and the closest I ever got to something like that was when my cat gave birth in the barn." Abigail said as Lucas walked her home that afternoon.

"It was incredible, you know Abby I had a really great time getting to know you today."

"Same here."

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out sometime. Like to a movie or something?" Lucas asked as they approached her front door.

"I'd love to." she responded before giving Lucas a quick kiss on the cheek and heading inside. For the first time ever, Lucas felt that moving on with his life wouldn't be as hard as he thought. He of course rethought that statement when a couple of weeks into his new relationship with Abby he learned that Maya had started seeing someone new as well.

"His name is Trenton Chad but everyone calls him Trent." Zay told Lucas one day when they were playing hoops after school.

"Oh, okay." Lucas replied as he took a shot from the free throw line and missed.

"Yeah apparently they met in art class. He's a senior." Zay said picking up the rebound.

"And why are you telling me all this?" Lucas asked as Zay made his basket.

"I don't know, I thought maybe you'd like to know in case you saw them in the hallway or something."

"Maya can date whoever she wants, I don't really care. I've moved on Zay, in case you haven't noticed I'm with Abby now." Lucas said missing another shot.

"How's that going by the way?"

"It's going good, better than good actually. It's great."

"Mhmm, doesn't she remind you of anyone though."

"I thought that at first too but I couldn't think of anyone."

"Let me spell it out for you. A pretty yet clumsy brunette who loves to listen to your stories and who you have a lot in common with? Dude you're dating another Riley, again."

"What, no way. Abby is nothing like Riley."

"You're kidding me right. Just the other day I saw her at Topanga's and she dropped a roll on the floor and the proceeded to chase it for a good five minutes. Who else do we know that would do that?"

Lucas thought about it for a minute and Zay was right, Riley and Abby did have a lot in common.

"Okay you have a point, but is that such a bad thing? I mean just because it didn't work out with Riley doesn't mean it won't work out with Abby?"

"The reason it didn't work out is because you thought that you should be with Riley because you had a lot in common. But no relationship like that can work."

"Well I tried dating the opposite and look what happened."

"Oh so that's what it is?"

"What, what is?"

"You're dating Abby because she's the opposite of Maya."

"No I'm dating Abby because I like her. She's nice to me; she doesn't call me names or get under my skin. She's a nice normal girl."

"Oh I'm sorry I missed that last part because I fell asleep."

"Just check the ball."

"You know I'm right."

"Check the ball." Lucas asked one more time. Zay finally threw it to him and as he missed another shot he decided he's had enough basketball for one day and headed home.

The next day when he and Abby were walking down the hall Lucas saw Maya and her artsy new boyfriend. She was laughing at something he said and even though they were through, the mere sight of it made his blood boil.

"Lucas is everything okay; you're squeezing my hand pretty tight." Abby said breaking his concentration.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"Seemed to me like you saw something."

"No it's nothing come on. We have a date to get to." Lucas said as they made their way out of the school. Later on their date Lucas couldn't get Zay's words out of his head and when he kissed Abigail goodnight the kiss felt empty. Maybe Zay was right, but in Lucas' mind he would take empty kisses over a broken heart any day. He was through with Maya, or at least that's what he though, but the universe has a way of getting what it wants done.


	7. Junior Year - Part 2

Girl Meets Timeline - Chapter 7

It had been almost a week since Zay opened Lucas' eyes to the truth about his relationship with Abby. Everything with her just seemed different, her jokes were less funny, her stories lost their charm, Lucas thought maybe it had always been like this; he was just to blind in his quest to move on to see it. But now that he had Lucas didn't know what to do. Should he be honest with Abby about his feelings which would ultimately result in their break up, or should he see where this goes, hold on a little longer and see if things get better. Of course being Mr. Moral Compass didn't help his situation, it only made it harder for Lucas to choose between his head and his heart.

Speaking of Hart, Lucas had noticed that he had been seeing a lot of Maya and Trent in the hallways lately. He thought it was odd considering they never saw each other before she started dating him, but Lucas was more concerned with how Maya looked when he saw her. He couldn't explain it but something looked different, like something was wrong. He could see it in her eyes and her body language, but with where they stood at the moment Lucas felt like he couldn't ask her if everything was okay himself. Instead he did the next best thing, he asked Riley and Farkle.

"Have you guys noticed anything different about Maya lately?" Lucas asked them one afternoon as they sat drinking smoothies at Topanga's.

"No, why?" Riley asked.

"I can't explain it, but whenever I see her in the hallway I get this feeling in my gut, like something is wrong."

"Are you sure it's not just that seeing Maya with someone else makes you uncomfortable?" Farkle questioned.

"Trust me that's not it. Riley, has she said anything to you?"

"She's okay Lucas, I promise you I'd tell you if she wasn't."

"Is she happy?" Lucas asked, immediately regretting his decision.

"I think she is." Riley said, trying to say it as gently as possible.

Lucas nodded and then dropped the subject, if anything was wrong Maya definitely would've told Riley, right? So he had no reason to assume otherwise, he would just have to accept that maybe this really was just his jealousy getting the better of him.

As time passed Lucas was finding it harder to ignore Maya, although to be fair at the time he didn't notice what the universe was trying to do. He found that out the hard way a few days later. It all started when Riley had asked him if he wanted to be on the decorating committee for the Junior Prom which was happening that coming Saturday night.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Just come by school early Saturday, we'll be in the gym. You can ask Abby if she wants to come too, the more the merrier." Riley begged as she and Lucas were walking to their English class.

"Wait who's we?" Lucas asked.

"Me, Farkle, Zay, some of the other cheerleaders and Maya and Trent."

"Riley?"

"I'm sorry Lucas but they're artists. Why wouldn't I ask them to help? Besides you have to face each other sooner or later and once it's done maybe you can really move on." Riley said before walking into the classroom leaving Lucas dumbfounded in the hallway. It surprised him that Riley would say that to him, especially since he had a girlfriend. One who he hadn't seen all day and hadn't even asked to prom yet; okay maybe Lucas wasn't as good at hiding his real feelings as he thought. In the end he decided to be mature and endure one lousy Saturday with Maya. He invited Abby and she was excited to go, so they arrived bright and early Saturday morning and saw that Riley, Farkle and the cheerleaders already had a lot underway.

"Wow, how long have you been here?" Lucas asked in awe.

"Only about half an hour." Riley said as she came and greeted the couple.

"Where's … Zay?" Lucas decided to ask at the last second. It wasn't what he really wanted to ask but he figured asking where his ex was in front of his current girlfriend probably wouldn't be the smartest move.

"He went to get some supplies from the van. The other's will be joining us later." Riley said looking at Lucas before walking away. He swore it was like she was reading his mind. Of course Maya wouldn't be at school this early on a Saturday; she was probably still fast asleep. That's what Lucas kept telling himself, but when early morning turned into afternoon he couldn't help but be a little worried. His worries were put to bed when at 1:30 Maya and Trent finally made their appearance.

"Hey sorry we're late, someone took forever picking me up." Maya said in an annoyed tone at her boyfriend.

"Yeah well, I didn't even wanna come do this in the first place, school dances are just for the brainless masses who like that trash they call 'pop music'." Trent said in a very pretentious tone. Maya just rolled her eyes and got to work on one of the banners. The fighting didn't stop there though, Maya and Trent seemed to go at it all day and Lucas didn't take his eyes off of them for a second. Finally Maya had enough and she walked out of the gym with Trent following her. Lucas waited a total of five minutes before he said,

"Someone should go check and see if Maya's okay."

"Maya can handle herself, right now she's probably chewing that jerks ear off." Zay said.

"I know but I still think someone should go." Lucas said getting up and walking out of the gym. He made it about ten feet before he heard a voice call his name. He turned around to see Abby right behind him.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I just wanna go see if Maya's okay. Trent has a reputation of not being such a nice guy, especially when he's provoked and Maya's greatest skill is her ability to push buttons."

"You use to date right?" she asked, seeming to already know the answer.

"Yeah." Lucas answered half ashamed that in their two and a half months of dating he never told her about Maya.

"Lucas, I need you to be honest with me. Do you still have feelings for her?" Lucas' silence gave Abby her answer.

"I see."

"Abby…"

"No Lucas, it's okay. I actually wanted to talk to you for a while now about us. For the longest time I've had the feeling that something just isn't right and now it all makes sense."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You'd hurt me more by staying with me when we both know you shouldn't. It's okay Lucas; you were the guy who was nice to the new girl and that's how I'll always think of you. Tell Riley I'm sorry I didn't stay longer to help." Abby said as she made her way to leave.

"I will." Lucas said.

"Oh and Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope it all works out in the end." and with that she was gone.

"Me too." Lucas said as he began wondering down the halls. What happened with Abby distracted him from his mission to find Maya, but that tricky universe always finds a way. With thoughts of Maya swimming through his mind Lucas found himself heading in the direction of the art room and when he heard a familiar voice yelling inside it he knew he was in the right place.

"I can't take you anymore. You're rude to my friends, you criticize my art and more than that you're just a grade A asshole. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you." Maya said as she exited the art room with Trent right on her tail. Neither of them noticed Lucas watching the whole display, slowly clenching his fists.

"Come on babe, don't you think you're over reacting?"

"Over reacting? I can't believe you right now. You know what Trent I'm finally gonna do what I should've done weeks ago and break up with your sorry ass. As of right now we're done." Maya said walking off in a huff. She didn't get far as Trent grabbed her wrist causing her to cry out in pain.

"You're the one breaking up with me? I don't think so."

"Get your hands off me or I swear..."

"What? You're gonna hit me with those tiny little things, go on their worthless just like you, bitch." Trent said as he slapped Maya backhanded across the face and sent her flying into the lockers. When she got back up Lucas watched as a single drop of blood ran down from the cut on her cheek, and that was what set him off. He ran and tackled Trent to the ground enraged and started punching. He could feel blood spattering across his face but he didn't care, he only stopped when he felt a gentle hand on his elbow as he pulled his arm back to take another swing. He looked up and saw Maya grabbing onto his arm. She was saying something but he couldn't hear it while his blood was pumping loud in his ears.

"Lucas we have to leave, someone's coming?" he finally heard her say as she dragged him into the nearest girls bathroom. Once inside Lucas grabbed onto one of the porcelain sinks trying to calm down. He turned to look at Maya, who was wetting a paper towel in the sink but instead of using it on herself she took his right hand and applied the damp cloth to his bloody knuckles. As the sting wore down he waited for Maya to start yelling at him but she never did. Instead she tended to the wound on his hand, gently inspecting the area. Lucas took his free hand and brought it to Maya's right cheek where the cut was, seeing that a nice black and blue was starting to form around it. She looked up at him when she felt his touch, locking eyes almost immediately. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Maya finally spoke.

"What were you thinking?" she said in almost a whisper.

"I was thinking that if he laid another hand on you I would pummel him into the ground until he stopped breathing." Lucas said in a voice filled with anger but none of it was directed at Maya and based on the look in her eyes she knew that. They didn't speak as she wrapped his injured hand in toilet paper and he wiped the blood off her cheek. It was almost poetic how their most basic instinct was to take care of each other despite everything that happened. It seemed like neither one of them knew what to say next, that's why Lucas was surprised when Maya was the one to speak first.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not, Maya, no matter what happens between us I'll never…"

"I know." she said finishing his thought. "I wasn't talking about this, I was talking about everything. I'm sorry that I pushed you away, I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I'm sorry that I ever broke up with you because you know what's scarier than finding the right person? Being with the wrong one." Maya said as she looked deep into his eyes making Lucas' heart stop.

"And the thing I'm most sorry for is not having you in my life anymore. I know you're with someone else now, so it's too late for me to make everything right between us but I needed to tell you this Huckleberry."

"Abby just broke up with me." Lucas said finally finding his voice.

"When?"

"In the hallway about fifteen minutes ago."

"Why?"

"You know why." Lucas said never taking his eyes away from her. They were standing so close that their breath was mingling. Maya said nothing else she just leaped up wrapping her arms around his neck as Lucas wrapped his around her torso. Finally everything felt right in the world again, the universe got what it wanted, well almost. There was still one thing missing; Maya lifted her head from inside the crook of Lucas' neck to look at him.

"I love you Lucas." she said as tears glossed over her eyes. "I'm in love with you. Always have been, always will be." Lucas didn't need to hear anymore than that. He pulled her face to his and kissed her with everything he had in him. He felt wetness on his cheeks from tears; he couldn't tell if they were Maya's or his own but he didn't care. They kissed for a while before they finally had to stop when they couldn't breathe. Somehow they had ended up sitting on the tile floor leaning against the wall. They just sat like that, Maya next to him with her face buried in his chest as Lucas wrapped his arms tightly around her. They would've stayed like that forever if Lucas didn't suddenly remember why they were hiding in the bathroom in the first place.

"We should probably see if the coast is clear?" He asked half heartedly.

"No." Maya mumbled from his chest earning a hearty laugh from Lucas. Even though Maya was sitting on top of him Lucas no longer felt the weight on his chest.

"Come on short-stack." He said moving to stand offering Maya a hand once he got up. She quickly intertwined their fingers as Lucas took a peek out the door. They were surprised at what they saw; the hallway looked as though nothing happened. When Lucas and Maya left the bathroom to investigate they saw a familiar face waiting for them.

"Janitor Harley?" Lucas asked.

"What are you doing here?" Maya said after.

"Someone called and told me that there was a mess that needed my special attention."

"But you don't even work here?" Lucas pointed out.

"True, but when my kids need me I'm always there."

"It was Riley wasn't it?" Maya said sensing her best friend's handiwork

"As a matter of fact, it was. You're lucky to have a friend like that. Reminds me a lot of her father back in the day."

"Well thank you, we really appreciate it. I suppose you're going to have to tell someone about what happened here?" Lucas said, forever the moral compass.

"I see no need. I think Maya has this situation under control, besides I can't think of any reason more noble for bloodshed than love." and with that he left like the ninja he was. Maya and Lucas shared a look before breaking out in uproarious laughter. Since apparently their friends already knew what happened, confronting them wouldn't be that big of a deal. As they walked hand in hand back to the gym, Maya had a question for Lucas.

"So Huckleberry, I was wondering?"

"Yes."

"There's this dance thing tonight."

"Yes."

"You're gonna make me say it aren't you?"

"Yup." Lucas said with a smug grin.

"Fine." Maya said with a huff. "Lucas will you go to the prom with me?"

After a pause Lucas finally answered. "Yes Maya. I'd love to go to the prom with you."

His reply not only earned Lucas a kiss but also one of those rare genuine Maya smiles as he lifted her in the air and spun her around.

Later that night after Maya and Lucas had changed they made their way to the prom. Everyone was whispering when they arrived not because they were back together but mostly because of how they looked; Maya with a black and blue cut on her cheek and Lucas with a bandaged hand. Rumors were flying but neither of them cared, they were back together and that's all that mattered.

"How do you like prom so far?" Lucas asked as he and Maya danced cheek to cheek under the light of the disco ball.

"It's perfect." Maya said looking up at him, "There's only one way I can think to make it better." Maya said biting her lip.

"What? No." Lucas said in disbelief at what Maya was suggesting.

"Come on Huckleberry, it's been too long."

"Wait, so you and Trent never…?" Lucas asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"God no, I mean he wanted to but no. I haven't done anything since the barn, with you. What about you and Abigail?" Maya asked, holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

"No. It's only ever been you Maya. Only you." Lucas said leaning in for a kiss. As their kiss started to heat up Lucas felt Maya stop and drag him by the hand.

"Come on Ranger Rick. I think there's a desk in the art room with our names on it."

"Are we ever going to actually do it in a bed?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Maya asked as she led him out of the gym and down the hallway. And although he knew their life together would never be easy Lucas was sure of one thing, a life with Maya could never, ever be boring.


	8. Senior Year

Girl Meets Timeline - Chapter 8

After the Junior Prom things between Maya and Lucas were better than ever. They were both finally returning to their normal selves but with some improvements, what else are life lessons for. Maya was no longer afraid of the future and embraced her feelings with open arms while Lucas finally learned to put the mistakes of the past behind him instead of constantly worrying that history would repeat. All in all things were pretty terrific. But Lucas knew things were getting pretty serious when Maya invited him over for dinner with her mom Katy and soon to be stepfather Shawn Hunter.

"Sure, Dinner sounds great. But wait, when did your mom and Shawn get engaged?" Lucas asked as they sat in Topanga's enjoying some smoothies.

"Right after junior year started, I couldn't believe it. And honestly it was the only thing that made me somewhat happy after … you know." Maya said gesturing between her and Lucas.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Looks like all your dreams are coming true Maya."

"Almost all of them, I still got a couple I'm waiting on." Maya said biting her lip in the way she knew drove Lucas crazy.

"Oh yeah, you got some other dreams?" Lucas said leaning towards her.

"Uh-huh." Maya said leaning in as well.

"Any of them include me?"

"Maybe." Maya said as their faces were mere millimeters apart.

"Maybe?" Lucas said as he leaned in for a kiss which Maya gladly reciprocated.

So a few days past and Lucas found himself standing outside Maya's front door, feeling oddly nervous. It wasn't like this was the first time he was meeting Katy or Shawn, even as Maya's boyfriend. Still Lucas felt his palms start to sweat as he knocked three times on the mahogany door. The door opened to reveal Shawn, which didn't help Lucas' nerves at all.

"Hey right on time, I like that." Shawn said as he gave Lucas a pat on the back and welcomed him in.

"Thank you sir." Lucas replied.

"Lucas, so good to see you." Katy called as she made her way to greet him.

"Thank you Ms. Hart. You look lovely as always, these are for you." Lucas said as he handed Katy the bouquet of flowers he had picked up on the way. Being the gentleman that his parents raised him to be he couldn't show up empty handed, but on the other hand if Maya saw him show up to her house with flowers he'd never hear the end of it so he was slightly glad that his girlfriend hadn't made her entrance yet.

"Thank you Lucas, they're lovely. Maya should be in any second she was just finishing getting ready. Please make yourself at home." Katy said as she went to find a vase for the flowers, leaving Lucas alone with Shawn in the living room. They sat in silence for a while before Shawn cleared his throat and turned to face Lucas.

"So…" he trailed off.

"So." Lucas mimicked having no idea what to say.

"Do we need to have a little chat?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean sir."

"Well I'm going to be marrying Maya's mom which would make me her step dad officially, unofficially I've always thought of Maya like a daughter even before her mom and I were together. So as her father figure I feel it's my place to ask you what your intentions are for my daughter… figure?" Shawn said in his most stern father voice. Lucas took a big gulp before responding.

"Well sir, I love you're daughter very much and I will always treat her with dignity and respect. Also it's been a proven fact that without her I fall apart so I can guarantee you I'll do anything to make her happy and keep her in my life. And if that's not the answer you're looking for well, I got nothing else that I can think of more important than that sir."

"I can't either. Wow, you really are a stand up guy Lucas. I admire that at your age. Okay you have my blessing."

"For what exactly sir?"

"I have no idea." Shawn said right as they heard someone coming.

"Stop trying to rattle him Shawn you'll never break him, he rode a sheep you know." Maya said as she walked into the living room causing the two boys to stand.

"Yeah okay, I'm gonna go see if your mom needs any … Katy!" Shawn called out, leaving the two kids alone.

"Wow Maya, you look beautiful." Lucas said as Maya took Shawn's spot on the couch.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself Huckleberry. So did he give you the 'what are your intentions' speech?"

"Was that what that was?" Lucas joked earning a laugh from Maya.

"He's been practicing in mirrors ever since I told him you were coming over."

"You were standing there watching us the whole time weren't you?" Lucas said.

"Yup. So what'dya say cowboy? Should we get this dinner thing over with?" Maya said getting up and extending her hand to him. Lucas took it gladly as they made their way to the table.

After the little chat Lucas had with Shawn the rest of the night went much smoother. Everyone was having a wonderful time, so much so that they didn't notice how late it had gotten. Lucas said his goodbyes to Katy and Shawn before Maya offered to walk him downstairs; which was code for get as many kisses in as possible before he had to leave. They kissed all the way to the front steps before Lucas had to pull away.

"As much as I don't want to go, I have to leave now or else I'll be walking all the way home."

"You could always sleep over? You could climb up the fire escape and bing bang boom sleepover."

"Bing bang boom is what Shawn would do to me if he found me in your bed … again."

"Okay fine, but wait I have a very important question to ask you?"

"Ask away."

"Remember those dreams I was telling you about? Well one of them includes me dancing with a very pretty boy at my Mom's wedding to Shawn; you think you could fill the pretty boy position?" Maya asked as she practically dangled from his neck.

"Maybe, if you ask me properly?"

"Fine. Will. You. Lucas. Friar. Be. My. Date. To. The. Wedding?" Maya asked with a gentle kiss in between each word.

"Absolutely." he said leaning in for one last kiss but Maya dodged it.

"Good, now go catch your train." Maya said as she turned him around and gave him a shove. Lucas took one look back at Maya and sent her a smile before making his way towards the subway. Sure enough when the wedding day arrived, Lucas kept his promise. He and Maya practically danced throughout the whole wedding with the exception of the father-daughter dance Maya shared with Shawn. That was probably one of the only dreams Maya had that he couldn't do for her himself, but he was more than happy to be there and witness as it came true.

* * *

A couple of months into their senior year everyone was getting their college applications filled out. It was both an exhilarating and frightening time, considering where they went to college pretty much decided the whole course of their future. So the group of friends tackled this like they did everything, together.

"Okay, I think I'm finally done." Riley said as she filled out the last of the information she needed for her Columbia application.

"Me too." Farkle said as he finished his for MIT.

"Whoa Zay, you think you have enough applications." Lucas said pointing to the thick stack Zay had in front of him.

"Well I'm applying to schools here and in Texas. I'm gonna let the fates decide where I go. And besides not all of us know what profession we want to go into. I gotta keep my options open." Zay said finishing another application and adding it to the pile.

"Well I've got it narrowed down to NYU and Cornell." Lucas said as he turned his attention back to what he was filling out.

"Hey losers." Maya said finally joining them.

"Hey how was your first official art club meeting, madam president?" Lucas asked as Maya kissed him hello.

"It was good, I got to paint and strike fear into the hearts of all the little freshmen." Maya said taking a sip of Lucas' milkshake.

"Aww that sounds like fun." Riley said.

"It was, so what have you guys been doing?"

"College applications." Farkle answered.

"Yeah, where's yours Maya?" Riley asked.

"I already filled mine out for Borough of Manhattan Community College."

"Community college?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No, but I thought you were gonna apply to NYU with me. They have a great studio art program."

"Yeah but I wouldn't get in so why bother." Maya said as she got up to go get her own smoothie.

"You're an amazing artist Maya; they'd be crazy not to accept you." Lucas said following her, not ready to give up just yet.

"Well I guess we'll never know." Maya said heading back to the group. It was then that Lucas decided if Maya wasn't going to do anything for her future, he would.

A few weeks later Lucas invited Maya over to his place for some alone time while his mom was away. He figured if he buttered her up enough she wouldn't be so mad at him for what he did. He planned it out perfectly; first they would watch her favorite movie and then eat her favorite food before confessing as they were making out.

"Maya?" Lucas asked in between kisses.

"Huckleberry I don't think you know how this kissing thing is suppose to work but trust me it's a lot easier when you're not talking."

"But I have something I need to tell you."

"Does it have to be right this second?"

"Well it's kind of the reason for all of this." Lucas said as Maya sat up on his bed.

"Oh no, how bad is it? Did you cheat on me?"

"What? No of course not."

"Well then what did you do?"

"Remember how you said you didn't want to apply to NYU?"

"You didn't?"

"I did."

"Lucas!" Maya said getting off the bed and making her way towards the front door. Lucas stopped her before she could leave.

"Would you just listen? I sent them an application with your portfolio and they sent me back a letter."

"They did?"

"They did."

"Well where is it?" Maya asked. Lucas ran back to his room and retrieved the letter from his desk drawer.

"It says they were impressed by your portfolio and are taking you in consideration for a scholarship for their studio art program." Lucas said as Maya read the letter in disbelief.

"Wow." Maya said as Lucas saw a glimmer of hope in her big beautiful blue eyes.

"See? I told you, I'm not the only one who thinks you're great."

"You do realize if I don't get in it'll crush me which means I crush you right?"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. I believe in you Maya, now you need to believe too." Lucas said as he pulled Maya in for a hug, silently praying to whoever was listening that she got everything she ever wanted including hope for the future.

* * *

Pretty soon it was time for school to start again, except now that they were seniors it meant college and graduation were right around the corner, but no one was ready for that yet. Instead everyone decided to have as much fun as possible before they had to go out and make the world their own, and this included plenty of time spent at the gang's favorite hangout, Topanga's. And it was there where the great Hart-Friar Senior Year Prank Competition began.

It started small, like Maya would put ketchup in his smoothie or Lucas would steal something from her purse that she spent a good half an hour looking for before he took mercy on her. But the day it escalated to an all out war was what started as a simple afternoon in their favorite bakery. Lucas and Maya were arguing, like usual, when Riley finally had enough and said something.

"Are you two seriously fighting over who's the better prankster?" she said as she took a sip of her drink.

"No because it's not even a competition." Maya said.

"Come on Maya, I've gotten you plenty of times and they were pretty good too." Lucas retorted.

"You guys, we are in our senior year of high school. The time for childish things like pranks is behind us." Riley said, ever the goodie two shoes.

"You know what, she's absolutely right." Maya said shocking everyone.

"She is?" The gang all said in unison.

"So I say we decide this once and for all. Whoever pulls off the best prank by graduation wins?" Maya announced.

"Oh no, I'm not letting this go on for another month. How about one week instead?" Zay suggested.

"Okay we have one week, what do you say cowboy?" Maya said standing up from her seat.

"You're on. Now I can finally get even with you for all the nicknames you've called me since 7th grade." Lucas said getting up as well.

"Wait I thought you liked the nicknames?" Maya said pouting overdramatically.

"I do babe, I just said that to spice up the competition. You know I love them all, especially Bucky McBoing-Boing." Lucas said in a not so subtle flirtatious tone earning a groan from all of their friends.

"I don't need to hear this." Riley said covering her ears.

"You two are unbelievable, one minute you're arguing over a prank war and the next your all 'but Lukie' and 'don't worry babe'. It's more back and forth than Tennis." Zay added.

"That's just because they're in love." Farkle said trying to defend his friend's odd behavior, even by his standards.

"Thank you buddy." Lucas said.

"Yeah, and I've never called him 'Lukie' ever in my life. That's just gross." Maya said and with that the prank competition had begun.

Lucas was the first to strike and he started with a bang, literally. He put cherry bombs in Maya's paints causing them to make her look like a Jackson Pollock painting.

"He is one of your favorites." Lucas pointed out to her as she marched up to him at his locker.

"I'm gonna get you for this Hop-along." and get him she did. Maya's prank was a lot more thought out. Sure she pulled off little pranks like messing with his sports equipment or drawing on him when he fell asleep, but for the big one she waited until the perfect moment to strike. It was yearbook day when she got him and she hit him hard. Lucas watched in horror when he saw Maya had a bullhorn and was standing in the middle of the hallway as she announced.

"Attention Everyone!"

"Oh no." Lucas said knowing something bad was coming.

"Courtesy of his Momma pages 33 and 34 of your yearbook are filled with naked baby pictures of none other than my boyfriend Ranger Rick aka Lucas Friar. That is all." Maya said giving Lucas a glare that pretty much said 'Got ya sucker' and get him she did. Lucas watched as everyone practically mauled each other to get their hands on a yearbook. Through the chaos Maya made her way over to Lucas with one yearbook in her hands.

"Here ya go Huckleberry and I signed it already for you." she said as Lucas yanked it out of her grasp. He immediately flipped to the pages and saw about a dozen and a half baby pictures that he didn't even know existed. And on each one of his little baby butt cheeks Maya had a lipstick kiss and 'xoxo Maya' signed underneath, Lucas was speechless.

"Why?" was all he managed to get out.

"What? I've always said you had a cute butt, now everyone else knows too." Maya said with a sly grin.

"Riley you let her do this?" Lucas said to his friend.

"She made me, she called ring power Lucas. I can't fight ring power. But if it helps I made sure that the only thing you see is your backside."

"It doesn't!" Lucas yelled out which made Riley walk away, head hanging in shame. As Lucas stood in shock looking at Maya's handiwork, she stepped up to him and whispered in his ear,

"I win." before walking off and joining Riley.

Lucas decided that even though Maya publicly humiliated him throughout the school, the fact that every girl in the school came up to him and asked him to sign his 'so incredibly adorable' baby pictures made them even, so he went over to her apartment to bury the hatchet. When he arrived he saw the mailman making his afternoon deliveries.

"Hey anything for 4B?" he asked figuring that if he got the mail he could wave it like a white flag. The mailman handed him the mail which included a letter for Maya from NYU, where she and Lucas had both applied. He got his letter of acceptance from NYU's Veterinary Medicine Program a few weeks prior, as well as the rest of their friends. Maya was the only one still waiting. Lucas practically flew up the stairs till he reached Maya's floor. He banged on the door until Maya opened it.

"Not that I'm complaining but why are you all sweaty and panting?" Maya asked as she let him in.

"I've got a letter here for you from NYU, and apparently I'm not as in shape as I thought I was. Here." Lucas said holding out the letter to her.

"Oh please Huckleberry, I see right through you. This is just your payback for the yearbook thing."

"No Maya, it's not." Lucas said as Maya's face turned from joking to serious in a matter of seconds.

"You better not be messing with me."

"I'm not."

"Because that would just be cruel. It would really hurt me if you…"

"Would I ever do that to you?" Lucas asked as his breathing calmed down and he extended the letter to Maya once more. She took it from his hand and sat down on her couch just staring at it. Lucas, after getting a glass of water sat down next to her.

"I can't open it." she said after fifteen minutes.

"Yes you can."

"But I know what this is, it's a rejection letter. Everyone knows when you get in somewhere you get the big packet. This is not the big packet."

"You don't know that, and you won't know until you open that letter."

"This is all your fault. I didn't even want to try to get in but you with your stupid believing in me. I got you and I never should've hoped for more than that."

"Okay now you're just being ridiculous."

"But our entire future is riding on this letter."

"No just yours, I'll still love you even if we don't go to the same school. Now open it and find out."

"You do it, bad news always comes better from you anyways." Maya said handing him the letter from her trembling hand. He took her hand in his and gave it a kiss before opening the letter. Maya got up and started pacing the floor as Lucas read the letter.

"Lucas?" she asked "Lucas what does it say?"

Lucas stood up and walked over to Maya, never taking his eyes off the letter.

"No." was all Maya said as tears started to pool in her eyes. Finally Lucas looked up from the letter and as he looked Maya straight in the eye said,

"You got in."

"What?"

"You got in." Lucas practically hollered as Maya leaped into his arms and he spun her around in circles. When they were done she grabbed the letter from him and started reading it aloud.

"Dear Ms. Hart, Congratulations you have been accepted into the NYU Studio Art Program. You're acceptance packet will be arriving sometime over the summer. We look forward to seeing you in the fall. I got in!" Maya screamed as she jumped around before tackling Lucas to the floor. He landed with a thud but it was all worth it for the smile on Maya's face.

"We're going to college together." Maya said from on top of him.

"Yup, looks like you're stuck with me Hart."

"Forever."

"Forever." Lucas replied as he flipped them over and started kissing her.

With the college crisis over they only had one hurdle left to jump, graduation. No one knew if they were really ready for that yet, but as far as Maya and Lucas were concerned they could handle anything as long as they did it together.


	9. High School Graduation

Girl Meets Timeline - Chapter 9

Once his alarm went off Lucas' eyes sprung open. He practically flew out of bed and proceeded to then shower and get dressed all in a matter of minutes. He couldn't help it, he was excited and why shouldn't he be. Not only was today his high school graduation but it was also the day his life could change forever, that was if Maya answered his question like he hoped she would.

He arrived at the school early so he would have time to calm his nerves. He texted Maya about a hundred times, which in hindsight probably wasn't helping put her in a good mood. When she finally texted him that she was there he told her to meet him by their old lockers. As he turned the corner Lucas couldn't help but feel like he'd lived this moment before. He had a big question for Maya on their graduation day and when he found her she was sitting with her back towards him, yup definitely familiar.

"Hey I need to talk to you about something." Lucas called out to her hoping she would remember their conversation from four years prior.

"Is this where I'm supposed to ask you about your chaps?" Maya said making Lucas smile.

"You don't have to, but they fit just fine thanks for asking. I'm surprised you remember."

"Why wouldn't I? It was one of the best and therefore most memorable moments of my life." Maya said as she smiled up at Lucas before hunching over her boots. Lucas recognized the boots right away and immediately knew what she was doing.

"Did you unstring those again?" he said sitting down next to her.

"Yes, help me?" Maya asked him in an adorable yet completely childish voice. Lucas rolled his eyes at his girlfriend before getting down on one knee and tapping the spot on his leg where he wanted Maya to place her foot. As he was restringing the laces that went up the whole length of the boot he decided to continue their conversation.

"Maya?"

"Yes."

"I really do want to talk to you about something?"

"What is it Huckleberry?"

"Well it's not so much a thing I have to tell you but rather a kind of a very important question?" Lucas said as he looked up from Maya's boot and gazed into her eyes, and right as he opened his mouth to ask his question he heard a very familiar voice coming from down the hall.

"Noo!" Cory Matthew's screamed as he ran towards Maya and Lucas.

"Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asked.

"Whatever you think you're about to do, just stop." Cory said as he picked Lucas up off his knee.

"Sir?" Lucas asked even more confused.

"Look, I know now you think its true love, and it might very well be. But believe me when I tell you this, proposing right now will just bring you a whole lot of problems that you aren't ready for."

"Propose?" Lucas and Maya both said at the same time.

"I wasn't proposing I was just helping Maya fix her boot laces." Lucas said as he gestured to Maya's half laced boot.

"Yeah Matthews, and besides who would be stupid enough to get engaged at eighteen?" Maya said as she and Lucas both shared a laugh.

"How ya doin'." Topanga said as she and Riley joined Cory.

"Dad why did you run all the way down the hall like that?" Riley asked.

"I don't know anymore, come on Topanga let's go get our seats." Cory said as Topanga rubbed his back.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go meet Farkle backstage. He's worried about his Valedictorian speech; he wants to make sure its not too smart sounding. I'll see you guys later." Riley said as she made her way the same direction as her parents. After that little show Lucas went back to fixing Maya's laces.

"Well that was weird." Maya said trying to break the tension that had suddenly built.

"Definitely in my top ten."

"I can't believe he thought you were proposing?"

"Yeah, crazy right?"

"Well not totally crazy?"

"Right, well I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it. But that wouldn't be for years, at least till after we graduate from college."

"You think about us getting married?" Maya asked him in a soft tone.

"Yeah, sometimes. I wouldn't mind being married to you." Lucas said just as soft as he smiled up at her finishing her laces.

"It would be nice to always have you around to fix my laces." Maya said as Lucas stood up from the kneeling position.

"Yeah." Lucas replied as he gazed into Maya's eyes once more

"Didn't you have an important question to ask me?" Maya said never taking her eyes from his.

"Oh yeah, so I've been thinking. How would you feel if instead of us dorming separately we got an apartment together?"

"Whoa, you mean like, like live together?" Maya asked in shock.

"Yeah, I mean that way you wouldn't have to worry about getting stuck with a weird roommate and I think it could be pretty great. So what do you think?" Lucas asked, slightly concerned that Maya had taken a step back out of his arms.

"I don't think that would be such a great idea Huckleberry."

Lucas was crushed, he was almost positive that Maya would've said yes. But instead of starting a fight he decided to not ruin their graduation day.

"Okay, that's fine Maya. I get it."

"No wait, Lucas I don't think…"

"Guys, it's time to line up." Riley said once again giving Lucas and Maya more déjà vu. Lucas walked away from Maya and made his way to his line. Unlike in junior high the boys and the girls lined up in different lines which meant that Maya wouldn't be right next to him but rather across the isle. As Lucas took his seat in the auditorium he could here Maya whisper shouting his name.

"Lucas! Lucas!" but he ignored her. Instead he watched as the principal, vice principal, and class president made their addresses. Finally it was Farkle's turn.

"And now your class Valedictorian, Farkle Minkus." The principal announced.

"Lucas!" Maya continued to whisper.

"Shhh Farkle's up now." Lucas whispered back trying to get her off topic.

"We need to talk about this."

"Right now?"

"Yes right now. Look I didn't say no because I don't want to live with you. I said no because half the fun of college is finding out how crazy your roommate is and then running to your boyfriends dorm and complaining to him. And the only reason I'm actually looking forward to college is because of you."

"That's your reason? You want to be able to complain about your crazy roommate?"

"Okay no that's not my only reason. Things are changing and I don't know if moving in together would harm us more that help us right now."

"Well the only way we could know is if we try."

"I love you; can't that be enough for now?" Maya asked from across the isle.

"Hey! You two in the back?" Farkle called from onstage cutting Lucas off before he could answer.

"Sorry to break up your little lover's quarrel but I'm trying to have a moment up here!" Farkle scolded immediately causing Maya and Lucas to blush in their seats and turn their attention to the stage.

"As I was saying, right now the world ahead looks pretty scary. I mean I finally get the girl of my dreams and now we're going to be separated by 204.5 miles. But I'm choosing not to let fear get the better of me and that's my advice to all of my fellow graduates. Though the road ahead may seem unclear and unsure, don't let fear guide you. Instead choose to trust in your friends and family and most importantly yourself. Because if you just wait and see where the road is leading you, you might just find that it's not so scary after all." Farkle finished into the microphone as Lucas and Maya turned to each other.

"Let's move in together." Maya said getting out of her seat and walking towards Lucas.

"No Maya, you were right. We don't need to rush anything, I'd love to have you come and complain to me about your psycho roommate." Lucas said as he did the same.

"But why put off what we're eventually going to do?" Maya asked as they met in the middle of the aisle.

"Because the road we're on is like a timeline, everything has a time it's supposed to happen and now is not the time for us to move in together. I think I just asked that because I was scared." Lucas admitted.

"Well now I'm scared, what if we drift apart?" Maya said eyes full of worry.

"That'll never happen." Lucas said taking Maya in his arms.

"How do you know?"

"Because I believe in us, after everything we went through we still wound up back together. Have a little faith." he asked.

"The only thing I've ever believed in is you." she replied. And as Maya and Lucas stared lovingly into each others eyes,

"Oh just kiss already so we can get on with our lives." Riley hollered from her seat a few rows away.

Maya and Lucas didn't need anymore prompting then that and as they kissed their entire senior class cheered but as always when they kissed for them the outside world seemed to fade away.


	10. Epilogue:The College Years

Girl Meets Timeline - Epilogue

"Hurry up Ranger Rick!" Maya called as she turned the corner in her new dorm building. Lucas followed right behind her with a box about twice his size in his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's not like I'm carrying a box that weighs as much as a baby elephant. Oh wait."

"Stop your whining we're here." Maya said as they arrived at her new living space for the next year, room 1206. Lucas watched as Maya fished her keys out of her purse, and after what seemed like an eternity opened the door. He put the box down on the floor before collapsing on Maya's bed, she joined him and they both let out a huff, although after almost six hours of moving Maya's things Lucas' lungs felt like they were about to explode.

"Tired?" Maya asked as she turned her head to face him.

"Me? No, I'm just gonna stay here for a while and not move."

"Sounds good to me." she replied as she snuggled into his chest.

"If this is how you plan on paying me for helping you move, I'm pretty sure it's illegal in this state." Lucas said fiddling with the spaghetti strap that had fallen off her shoulder.

"Shut up." Maya said as she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, what did you have in that box?" Lucas asked as he propped himself on his elbows to look at the giant thing in the middle of the room.

"Nothing, just some paintings and the desk my parents got me that you need to help me build?" Maya said as she got up to open the box.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on." Lucas said as he fell back on the bed.

"Hey, I helped you move into your dorm."

"If by help you mean stand around and supervise."

"That's helping! Someone had to make sure you didn't walk into any walls."

"Yeah big help you were. Remind me again what happened to that lamp?"

"Just get up and help me with this."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"Oh really? Well if you don't get up right now and help me with this box I'll just have to get you up myself."

"I'd love to see you try Maya." Lucas said as he watched her walk over, grab both of his arms and pull with all her strength. He was surprised when she actually got him to sit up but he wasn't going to make it easy for her. As soon as she got him up he made his body go limp in her arms and after multiple attempts she finally got Lucas off the bed but he fell on top of her causing them both to land in a heap on the floor. The couple looked at each other before breaking out into an uproar of laughter. They laughed so hard that their sides began to hurt. Finally Lucas stopped laughing and adjusted himself so that he was sitting on the floor with his back against Maya's bed frame. Using all the strength he had left he pulled Maya onto his lap, straddling him. Maya leaned in for a kiss and as things were beginning to heat up they heard a voice come from the doorway.

"Hello."

Lucas and Maya both looked up to see who was speaking. The girl that stood there had short black hair with a purple stripe going up it and she looked like she was trying to bring Goth back in style with her all black ensemble, which clung to her plump frame. The strangest thing about her though, was that she seemed totally unfazed that Lucas and Maya were practically having sex on the dorm floor.

"Who are you?" Maya said.

"I'm Diane, you're roommate."

"Oh well, I'm Lucas and this is Maya."

"Okay."

Lucas gave Maya a look encouraging her to talk to the strange girl.

"So Diane, where are you from?"

"Here."

"Okay, do you know what you're majoring in?"

"Woman's Studies with a minor in Gothic Literature."

"Well, I'm all done here so I guess I'll leave you to unpack. C'mon Huckleberry." Maya said as she exited her dorm room.

"Bye Diane, it was nice meeting you." Lucas said as he followed, ever the gentleman. Once they were out in the hallway with the door closed behind them Lucas said,

"Maya? What happened? I thought we had to put your desk together?"

"I know I just didn't wanna be in there anymore. Don't you think she's a little creepy?"

"How can you say that you just met her?"

"I can't explain it okay? Can we just go get some food please and we can build the desk some other time?"

"Okay, but you know she's not going away?"

"I know. Is it too late to move in together?"

"Hey you wanted to have the normal college experience? This is part of it."

"Stupid normal college experience." Maya said with a pout as she made her way into Lucas' arms. He leaned his head on top of hers before saying,

"I mean, I guess if you wanted to sleep over in my dorm tonight that'd be okay. My roommate isn't coming back until Monday anyway."

That seemed to cheer Maya right up. So they walked hand in hand looking for where they wanted to eat and later that night as Lucas was looking at his class schedule he veered over to look at Maya who was nestled in his chest fast asleep and let out a sigh of contentment. Lucas knew the feeling probably wouldn't last very long but maybe now he and Maya would without as many problems as before. They survived high school, so how bad could college really be?

 ***Author's Note: Hey Readers! I'm so happy about all the reviews that I was thinking of making a sequel; a spin off based on this Epilogue. Leave me a review telling me what you think! Until next time! - TheAuthor44***


End file.
